


Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Prompts!!!!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Magnus Chase - Fandom, Trials of Apollo - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Few AUs, Fluff, Gay, Multi, Oneshot/drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ***All are are gay, don't like don't read :)********I don't think long story based fanfictions are my thing so imma try oneshots. There are a few pairings from Harry Potter and hopefully lots from Percy Jackson.********Give me prompts down below and they can be between any of the two characters listed above no matter the combination as long as they're gay ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Linny is the cutest thing and I think my new OTP. Comment requests down below for AU situations and what-not and just generally tell me if you like these. Also I won't be able to update again till maybe next week due to exams (ugh) but I'll try my hardest. Hope you like it!

Why Ginny loves her Luna boo

1\. Her sweet little dazed smile  
2\. The way her eyes light up when Ginny promises to go Nargle hunting with her (it's a tradition by now, always late at night, past curfew in the castle)  
3\. When people tease her and all she does is blissfully ignores them an carries on peacefully with her day (Ginny always put them back in her place)  
4\. How gentle she is caressing the threstrals which sadly they can both see after the war  
5\. Did I mention her dazed little smile?  
6\. The way her icy bright white hair flutters around her face when she's laughing because it's so windy and she knows, she knows that a creature has caused it  
7\. The way she knows how Ginny is feeling and how comforting it is to just sit in silence with her and eventually fall asleep together.  
8\. When Ginny has her head in her lap near the Black Lake and Luna is just lacing strange little flowers through her hair and Ginny nodding off to sleep at her touch  
9\. Little kisses on the nose at unexpected times. Like when they were in the library  
10\. And finally her voice because it just makes her so happy and content to know that they're both here and she's alive with her and she knows it will stay that way and she'll make sure it will


	2. Numb

It was a hydra that finally killed Percy Jackson.

Sabotage and betrayal that's what they called it. Some old follower of Octavian's took down the Golden Fleece and fled with it letting any manner of monsters into the camp. Peleus was found dead by Thalia's tree. Even the dragon couldn't hope to survive against this. Camp Half-Blood had no idea where it even came from. A fully grown hydra.

And of course Percy had to try and be the fucking hero he was and try to kill it single handedly. It burned him to near pieces with no hope of even water saving him. The Hero gone just like that. And Jason Grace could not believe it because he thought they were finally safe

He thought that he and Percy could be happy after the Giant War. Finally, some peace he remembered thinking incredulously. They had had it for a while. But now he's dead

And Jason is just numb. He can't comprehend what just happened. He feels nothing and the only thing he can do is replay the memory over and over again in his head of him dying. He know the pain and the grief will come. He'll know he'll be so distraught that he'll do something stupid that will risk his own life in an effort to forget. But for now he is just numb and feeling nothing. Not fully comprehending that he'll never hear

Percy's laugh

His sarcastic commments

His dorky "I love yous"

And his silly little snoring at night

That he'll never see

Those twinkling sea-green eyes.

That quirk of his soft lips as he tries not to laugh 

And that little dimple that always appeared when he smiled sincerely 

Never again and now it's time for his funeral because everybody just wants this over with. Not because they don't care; but because they're all too distraught.

They don't burn Percy Jackson's funeral flag. 

They throw it to the sea

It seemed fitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I decided to do another one today! I'm sorry if this was very sad :(


	3. I love you

Nico looked down at his stomach where he had been stabbed by a gladius. Some monster had picked it up and proceeded to attack him with it. He knew he was going to bleed to death in a matter of minutes and not even the ambrosia would help him. He decided to make 1 last IM

"O, Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering. Show me Will Solace at Camp Half-Blood"

"Hey Neeks, you ok? When's this quest over?"

Nico smiled weakly at the sight of his boyfriend

"Fine Will" he obviously lied. "I should be back at camp in a few days" Nico repositioned himself and took a sharp inhale as it aggravated his wound.

Will's eyes widened in confusion and slight alarm. "Did you just gasp in pain? Nico are you okay? Shit, Nico where are the others? Stop acting hero and call for help"

Nico smiled again. He tried to permanently implant the face of his boyfriend in his mind. "I love you" he whispered. Will obviously started panicking then and called for others. Nico's vision started blurring so he cut off the IM. He wasn't scared of dying. He knew were he was going. He closed his eyes and never opened them up again.

Jason found him later

He did go back to Camp Half Blood a few days later 

In a coffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it sad again. I'm sorry. Guys can you please give me requests down below? I'm having trouble coming up with ideas and I wanna write about things you like.


	4. Somebody, just care!

Leo Valdez was tired of it all

He just wanted to crawl into a ball and cry. He thought Calypso had loved him. Apparently not. He had arrived upon Ogygia only to see she was with a random dude. He left immediately desperate to not let her see the salty tears that started streaming down his face. He came back for her and she just disregarded him. Guess she's staying on that fucking island forever then.

He was currently sitting on his cabin-bed just staring up at the ceiling. He wanted to plug his ears as not to hear the festivities that were still going on after the end of the war. Of course his friends had been happy to see him and maybe he was over reacting but his heart hurt so badly. And there was a ball in his throat and he wanted to cry to get it all out but the tears wouldn't come and these thoughts kept flashing around his head of how he'll always be alone and it's just so unfair.

There was a knock at the door and he ignored it but they came in anyway.

Frank stood in the doorway and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Leo looked up

"Eh... hey, people have been worrying about you"

Leo shook his head and laughed a bit. Because why would they worry about him? He was just the broken repair boy who couldn't fix himself.

Frank didn't like that laugh. It was hollow and empty holding no happiness and giddiness like Leo's usually did

"You okay man?"

"I'm fucking great Frank. This is just fucking great. I feel amazing"

Oh no, the tears have started falling

"Because my life is just so good Frank. I just love being the 7th wheel. I love when I am absolutely nobody's priority. Or nobody cares as much as they do about the others. And I'm so sick of it"

Leo is almost choking through all of this and he can't breath properly and he's sobbing now. Frank sits beside him on the bed and just hugs him. And Leo doesn't object he just sobs into his shoulder because Frank is warm. Leo wonders why Frank is doing this. But little does he know that 

Frank cares. Frank cares a whole lot more than he should about the small boy and he has for a while and he will forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be studying :P


	5. PROMPT ME!!!!

Guys I need requests!!!! If anyone could get some in fast I can start work on some of them. Thanks !!! :):):):):) Of course you'll be mentioned and the prompt will probably be the chapter summary.


	6. Jercy: With punk!Jason please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the_creator_of_IGIRLS thank you for your prompt I hope I did it justice!

Percy didn't know he ended up drunk in a mosh pit down the other end of Manhattan at 12:00am on a Friday night.. well morning now.

He had been out with some friends and they had agreed to come with him so he could check out the 'punk' scene but now he was being aggressively pushed from side to side by different people and he couldn't find a way out. It was sweaty in here and it smelled bad.

So there he was getting tossed around like he was on the inside of a washing machine and trying not to throw up with not a friend in sight when suddenly a boy practically plucked him from the people saving him from the mad almost rabid crowd. "What the hell we're you doing in there man? You could have been killed. This your first time? I can tell by you" He wasn't exactly the weirdest dude Percy could have been pulled out by. He was a little bit taller than Percy wearing a white tank top which said "Black Flag" and a sleeveless jacket which Percy thought really defeated the purpose of it and ripped black jeans. He also barely had a Mohawk which was a change. His blonde hair lay flat on his head and Percy couldn't help but notice that his blue eyes went very well with his hair 

"You're drunk Percy, stop it" "Did you just refer to yourself in the 3rd person to address a thought you had aloud?" Percy looked up at him swaying slightly. He narrowed one eye in slight confusion "Maybe?" "Go home you little prep. You have no place here." You're too cute to be here. But Jason just said that inside his head.

"No ride home so I guess I'm staying here!" Percy exclaimed smiling while attempting to jump back into the mosh pit. He had obviously forgotten its previous horrors due to his alcohol riddled mind. Jason sighed and shook his head. "Guess I'm taking you home then. My names Jason" "Percy" he replied. He nodded happily and walked with Jason to his carWhat could go wrong? Jason was just a complete stranger and Percy was drunk off his mind but what else? Percy thought this was a great idea.

Once they were in the car and driving Jason asked Percy where lived. "Other side of Manhattan" he slurred. Jason threw his head back in annoyance. "No way am I driving you all they way there. Look my apartment is just here. You can stay for the night." Percy nodded.

The apartment was small with a kitchen living room and 1 bedroom. "You can sleep on the couch." Jason informed him. Partly because he liked the bed to himself and partly because he didn't trust himself not to grope Percy. That would be unfair him being drunk and all. Percy nodded and flipped down and was out like a light. Till about 4:00am

"Jason it's too cold on the couch" Percy whined. Jason shook his head and just let Percy in the double-bed. He turned the other way and they went to sleep.

In the morning they found that all their limbs were tangled up together and they had started holding each other in their sleep . Jason noticed that Percy looked extremely cute asleep. To hell with it. As a punk he wasn't a conformist. He kissed him awake

Percy had never had a better cure for a hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a lot about punk culture so I'm sorry if I got something wrong but I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Last words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that tumblr AU where people have their soulmates last words tattooed on their wrist. Well here's some drabbles from that. Some are AU as you can clearly see and some aren't. Creds to the original poster of that text post .

Piper never really got the chance to know her soul-mate. See, the words on her wrist are "Ooh that's a good book! My name is- Crap, I'm late for my bus." She didn't even know her name. She dreaded the day she would meet he/she.

A couple of years later she was sitting in a café reading out of all the cliché things to do in the world when a blonde with stormy grey eyes walked over to her table. "Ooh thats a good book you're reading. My name is- Crap I'm late for my bus!" The blonde said checking her watch. She dashed out the door with not a word to Piper. Piper couldn't move she was so stunned.

There was a bus crash on that same street a few minutes later. There were no survivors. Piper only knew her name because of the news report

It was Annabeth Chase.

*******  
Magnus Chase thought his soulmate thing was broken the first time he was old enough to understand it. There was millions of last words scrawled across his arms. But he soon understood after reaching Hotel Valhalla. Everybody's arms were like that here.

*****  
Sally Jackson always worried about her son. The poor boy had the words "Hey, what was the calc homework" written across his wrist. Percy jumped every time he heard anything remotely close to that sentence. It wasn't until May 7 2014 it was actually said to him. The school went on fire. He could do nothing

Jason Grace died of his injuries in hospital later that day

*****

Leo Valdez examined his wrist. The words "I love you" where etched across his wrist in black letters. Here he was sitting at a bedside table beside his dying boyfriend. It was near the end for Frank Zhang. His breathing was raspy and his eyes slowly closing. "I love you" where the last words he got out. But it was too quiet

Leo never heard

He went through life thinking he had never found his soulmate.

*****

"Oh god Will I think they're in the house" Nico said through tears as he snuggled in closer to his boyfriend in the wardrobe. They were hiding from the robbers and from what they heard they had guns. Will's blood ran cold. Those were the words on his wrist. Oh God no. No! "Nico we have to move. Right now. We have to get out off the house" They scrambled out of the wardrobe and rushed down the hallway. The men saw them coming. BANG BANG! Nico fell to the ground. There was blood coming from his stomach. Will heard police sirens outside the house and prayed they'd be able to help him in time but he knew they couldn't. Five minutes later Nico was dead from internal organ damage and blood loss. 

The men got away

****

Reyna always wondered why she didn't have a tattoo. 

It was during a monster attack she was fatally wounded. A poisonous claw thingy to her back. She fell down in the middle of the battlefield and Thalia rushed over to her. Thalia held her head in her hands. "Hey Thals" She said tired. She could sleep right now. Tears started dripping from Thalia's eyes

Thalia had those words written upon her wrist


	8. Distracted

Thalia realising how bloody cute Reyna looks when she's relaxed around someone or sleepy. 

The first time she sees it is around Nico which surprised her. She was laughing throwing her brown hair back and her eyes twinkling quite endearingly Thalia thought. She realised she was staring and shook her head and looked away.

The next time she saw her it was a celebration at Camp Half-Blood for the end of the Giant War. All the hunters and most of Camp Jupiter was there. They played Capture The Flag. Thalia and Reyna happened to be on opposite teams and engaged in combat. Reyna smiled and it was a good fight but Thalia was disarmed. She always was better with a bow. Or maybe it was just the fact she loved watching the way Reyna's body moved so lithely.

It was at the camp-fire when Reyna had laid her head on her shoulder and yawned that Thalia's heart started properly racing and she realised what this had come to. Fortunately she had inquired this to Artemis before and technically she was allowed to pursue a relationship with another girl.

She looked down at Reyna and smiled slightly. She had fallen asleep right then and there surprisingly. Thalia was elated that she was so comfortable around her and sat contentedly listening to the camp-fire songs but more focused on Reyna's gentle breathing

Nico glanced over at them and had to hide his massive smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it's so short guys :(. As always leave prompts below x


	9. Nico/Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Awkward Nugget! I am terribly sorry for making you wait this long. I hope this is good enough for you ;)

Nico looked across the table at Will who was nervously fidgeting with his hands and had averted his gaze. Nico smiled softly as he looked him over. His blonde curls and his slightly uneven mouth in a nervous smile as he still kept those blue eyes away from him.

Will was probably extremely nervous right now. He had stuttered out his whole proposition of finally asking Nico out sounding like a broken recorder. Nico had smiled down (not condescendingly, he wasn't a dick) at the slightly younger boy. Once the day the date had come he spent, maybe? An hour trying to get his hair in place and another 2 dressing appropriately. He still felt like a nervous wreck though. What if Nico didn't like him? What if he was too boring? Will felt he would break if it came to that.

He needn't have worried Nico very much liked what he was seeing and had been for a while. He just wished the boy would speak. Will had tried but his sentence were getting all jumbled up in his brain let alone actually forming in his mouth.

"So, w-what m-mus...."

Nico smiled he would take this one. He could make sense out of it.

"What music do I like? Well, you can't get a lot of it in camp because Chiron hates it for some reason but punk-rock? I know, cliche right?" Nico finished gesturing to his clothes. He was dressed in mostly black and his apparent music tastes complimented that perfectly.

Will looked up elated. He felt like he could actually talk now that Nico had got the ball rolling.

"Not at all! You'll have to let me listen to some of them one day."  
Will blushed, it sounded as if he was sure he and Nico we're going to be together till then. "I mean if you have time or whatever"

Nico laughed. "Sure, Will"

Their conversation just went from there, talking about everything under the sun but avoiding issues like the two wars especially the most recent one. Too fresh in their minds. 

They ate and laughed and just had a great time. Before getting dessert Nico excused himself to the bathroom. He wasn't very happy when he came back 

There was a girl sitting in his seat leaning over to Will and obviously attempting to flirt with him. She was sticking out her non-existent chest and twirling her hair. Will was visibly uncomfortable looking at his hands again, his face a brilliant shade of red. Nico felt slightly sick to be honest.

He strode over and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but I believe that's my seat." She looked up at him and made a big show of scoffing. "Sweetie, why would someone like him like someone like you?" Nico was slightly taken aback but smirked slightly"

"I don't know? Why don't you ask him?" Will looked up and smiled as well

"Well, Nico is tall. Slightly more than me. He's interesting. And I like his eyes." The last part came out mumble but he heard it all the same. Nico beamed and the girl huffed and walked away. 

As they shadow-travelled back to camp Nico hugged Will closer than he necessarily had to for the travel. They walked to the Apollo camp and Will looked up at him shyly. His heart beat faster as Nico leaned down and pressed his lips to his. They were soft and warm and velvety. It was kept chaste but...

Will had thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.


End file.
